


kept awake by every sigh and scream

by lorilann



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when the worlds at your back it's nice to know that someone's standing beside you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kept awake by every sigh and scream

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://sn-prompts.livejournal.com/profile)[**sn_prompts**](http://sn-prompts.livejournal.com/). title from three days grace's "I hate everything about you."

The sound of the shotgun being cocked was all John heard before the angry spirit dissipated around a pellet of salt and he fell to his knees. Cold ground, hard and punishing against his knees.

"Winchester?" Bobby asked not moving closer.

"Yeah."

John pushed himself up on his feet. He watched John with weary eyes, the slight hunch to his shoulders that was only perceptible to one who had been around John long enough to know that he was physically and mentally at his limit.

This job had been more demanding, physically and mentally than either had anticipated. The push and pull, days turning into nights turning into more than a week.

 _"No rest for the wicked,"_ screams from the deep dark, damp corners. Whether it’s about what hides in the dark or about them.

 _"Maybe both,"_ creaks out.

It’s of no difference, the line they walk is covered in blood of both the righteous and the damned alike.

Both men return older than when they left but wiser for defeating this particular brand of hell. Grabbing two cold cans from the fridge, Bobby tosses one to John. The sharp crack of cans opening, the gulps that follow, the crushing of the cans, are all that resounds in the room. Snores lead into the early morning and it’s time to dust off old, trusty boots and get ready to fight anew.  



End file.
